Untwisting Tie
by Shokisme-Itakede
Summary: Female Ulquiorra and Nnoritorra are feternal twins and are goin to a new high school, Karakura high school. sorry bad at summaries. please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

***sweat drop***

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy from exams and school work. My family also had some problems with land issues but we got them worked out and soon it'll be summer for me.**

***dances***

**Kiorra: … wow Shoki… jus' wow**

**Me: *pulls Kiorra up* dance now or ill make you wear a dress.**

**Kiorra: *grumbles* fine.**

**Me: : ) yay well I guess now its time for the warning and standard intro.**

**I do not own the bleach characters (though I wish I did) they belong to Tite Kubo. Kiorra (a female character of Ulquiorra) was made up by one of my favorite writers, Dior Crystal. Go check out her stories. **

**MY KIORRA AND HER KIORRA ARE UNRELATED. (I'm just using the name because I'm not good with making up names.)**

**^_^ Sorry I'm still new at putting my stories out to the public so please bear with me. **

**Kiorra: Please review. I don't want to dance like this with her forever.**

**Me: *pouts* Meany. We will dance the night away any way. *kidnaps Kiorra* Muahahaha *coughing fit* well ^_^' please review any constructive criticism is welcomed but please no flares. (I think that's what they call them) **

**Please enjoy.**

"HURRY UP KIORRA! WE'LL BE LATE SOON IF WE DON'T LEAVE SOON!" A booming voice called throught the bathroom door. i roll my eyes, shaking my head as i continued to put my mascara on. The irritated body on the other side of that door, that was hopefully walking away from the door an from annoying me, is my older brother Nnoritorra, we're feternal twins; him being older by a few moments.

my brother let out an aggrivated huff before walking away, i guessed it was because i didn't respond. i shrug and continue with putting my make up on. me an my brother never really got into anything big when it came to arguments but if that ever happend i'm sure i'd win. i may be smaller than him but i know how to take care of myself, though i shouldn't get ahead of myself he was pretty tough to and those kind of arguments never really happened.

"KIORRA CIFFER! LETS. GO! I'M GOIN' TA LEAVE YA ASS HERE!" Nnoritorra yelled from the other side of the door scaring me.

"i'm coming jus go ahead and dont raise your voice to me!" i yell at the man through the door, you could hear the threatening tone in my voice as i cooly kept my composer after settling down from norritora's outburst. i shake my head and sigh. '_hes an idiot.'_ i lean back over the the the white vintage sink and check for any blemishes i need to cover. i scoff at the thought. i always took care of my self, unlike my brother hes ate like a vacuum sucking up dirt and sometimes go without a bath for a few days. he never smelled bad but the thought of the grossness i would feel made me shiver in distaste.

seeing no imperfections to my skin i apply the base then the powder. it was hard to find my right shade of make up i always ended up with a slightlly darker shade of my skin making me hav a slight tan to my pale skin. i had a bad skin condition that always took a lil pigment from my skin making me look paler than most people. i'd say if i had normal skin i'd be the same skin color as my brother. speaking of which i noticed that i havent heard him complain of me taking so long with my make up. though that was his fault. if he hadn't taken all the hot water BOTH of us would be walking to school together. i sigh as i step out the door and look down both ends of the hallway. i step out and begin to walk towards the main lounging room thinkin thats where hed be but i came up frustrated to find that the stupid oof wasn't there either. i mumble some curses towards the missing man as i went back into the bathroom to quickly finish my face.

looking in the mirror i search for any spots of mess ups. my big emerald eyes popped as the white and black contrast of my make up made them shine as the only color on my face, except the two green tear track on my face leading from my eyes to my jaw. my black and white lips shone in the bathroom light from the gloss i put on them to keep them from drying. after finding no mishaps i scan over my hair making sure the small hair pin i was wearing was in the right place and held the right amount of hair. the pin i always wore in my hair was broken horned helmet so only half of it was still functional as a hair clip. nodding approvingly i gathered my things and walked to my room.

i wanted to get my school supplies before heading to catch up with brother. i may be late, or well have close calls, all the time i still have the highest grade av erage for my class. i smile as the thought fills into my skull. all the other students including my brother were trash, nothing but useless incompetant people. i shake my head clearing the thoughts.

i look at the colorful paintings as i walk down my hallway. something catches my eye. long, greenish ocean hair. stopping i walk to stand in the door way and find that my glimpse of the non-normal hair color to be attached to a tan and tall woman on the floor using her hands and knees to look for something.

"uhm. who are you and why are you in my house?" i ask the woman. she looks at me with groggy eyes and her mouth opens to say something but her hand comes out in front of her. _'idiot'_ i snort in disgust as a putrid odor forces itself into my senses like a tidal wave. i cough at the smell as i try to hold my breath. another thought crosses my mind, _'she's drunk and she needs a bath.'_


	2. Chapter 2

***Scratches head* uhm im sorry for the un-finished chapters I was at school during my free periods, but now for the second chapter for my newest story. I apologize for the shortness of the chapters but I'll be sure to make them longer. **

**Again I do not own bleach or anything bleach related I only use the characters for fun. **

**Kiorra: hurry up Shoki.**

**Me: I am I jus' have to get the standard warnings and stuff outta the way.**

**Kiorra: ok. There's some hentai in this chapter, and just to say I don't like it.**

**Me: oh quit complaining Kiorra. You like it and you know it.**

…**..**

**Well on to the story. Please review or something id like some help on making my stories better for the peoples liking.**

She looked back at me with her drunken gaze. I wrinkle my nose. There's nothing I hated more than drunken people in my house. My thoughts were interrupted as a gag was heard. I look back at the woman to see her puke onto the bed sheets. I smirk.

'_I am not going to clean that up. If he wanted to fuck her and bring her home while she was drunk it's his problem.'_ I leave the room to get a fresh towel from the bathroom and hurried back to help the woman get into the shower.

I used the towel as my protection against her soiled skin. I closed the toilet lid and sat her down before I turned on and adjusted the water so it wouldn't be too cold or hot.

I know you probably thinking as to why I'm helping this woman if I hate drunken people but just because I hate them doesn't mean I have to be mean to them and not show respect.

I stand from leaning over the tub and turn to see if she needed help taking her clothes off. To my finding she was already naked and was in the motion of taking her pink lace panties off. I feel a warmth sensation come across my face I look away to hide the blush but it was seen by the woman.

"Aww don't hide from me I *hick* ain't gonna hurts you." I grunt in reply at her words. This woman so irritating to me I never wanted to be stuck cleaning up my brother's mess again.

"The bath is ready so if you don't mind, get in. When you're finished your clothes will be beside the door. If you don't need anything else I'll be on my way." I step aside from the woman to make my way towards the door but a firm yet gentle hand held onto my wrist. A little irritated I turn to see what she needed but she just smiled at me.

"Thank you Kiorra." She let go of my arm and stepped into the shower. I all but ran out the door and to my room.

I slammed my door to lean on the other side and slid down to hug my knees. I felt scared but the reason to why was unclear. I never felt scared of anyone especially of my friend stark. So why should this woman be any different. A blush crept onto my face as I got up to rummage through my closet looking for my book bag.

"You look so enticing Kiorra," a shiver runs through my spine as I feel a hand graze my back thigh kneading my ass," it makes me wanna fuck ya till ya beg me ta stop."

A flush of warmth came over my face for the second time today. I didn't like being so feminine or emotional in front of people. My thoughts are shortly interrupted as I moan. The hand that was before on my thighs was now kneading my womanhood.

"You sound so vulgar when you speak that way it's disgusting, Grimmjow Jagerjaques." He snarls at my reply quickly giving me a harsh squeeze to my vaginal lips. A loud mew of pleasure rips from my throat. "Do-don't. nn-not to-today Grim." A snarl passes his lips as I received another harsh squeeze.

Grimmjow Jagerjaques was my boyfriend and also one of my many clients.

"Don't you talk back to me, you bitch," a harsh punch is received to my lower right side. I was still bent over giving him all what he needed to hurt me. Did I mention he had a bad temper? If I didn't tell you, then you just got a small demonstration. I had been together with Grimmjow for a little over a year and well for the first few months he was so sweet and kind I thought I was in heaven. But then he came home drunk with my brother and his best friend Szayel. I growl at the thought of the pink haired bitch. He cursed me with having the problem I have now. To put the long story short. Grimmjow and Szayel raped me as my brother sat watching while jerking off at the sight. The pain from my lower half shocks me back to the present.

"Grimmja-AH!" I bite my lip as I feel myself being ripped apart from Grimmjow's dick slamming into me. He never prepares me he says it's a waste of time when he could be pounded me into the bed. Tears well into my eyes as I try to calm my breathing; I never liked him fucking me when I wasn't prepared. Behind me my assaulter mews and moans as my cries and moans fills his ears. _'Why must I be here like this?'_ my thoughts were like eggs being scrambled as his thrusts became more erotic and out of pace. He was close and the tightness in my lower stomach said so as well to.

Not long after a few more moments we were both laying on the floor panting and coming down from our sex high. I groaned in distaste as I stood and stumbled toward my bathroom wanting desperately to clean my body from the feeling of him inside me.

"Hey Nnoritorra, where's Kiorra? Isn't she suppose to be here oh I don't know three hours ago?" I grumble as the question is asked of me. The boy was Ichigo Kurosaki he was my sisters best friend. Before I could reply the realization of his words hit me.

I looked around the room to see if my sister was at her seat but came up empty. If she wasn't here at school, where was she? I snarl as my irritation grows.

'_Dammit Kiorra.'_


	3. Chapter 3

*******scratches my head* uhm sorry bout not posting up in a lil while. been having drama and situations with work and school. but i made some time for me to jus write. im holding my lil sisters pit bull puppy "lils" and sipping some awesome cherry kool-aid lol ^_^ **

**kiorra: shoki hurry up.**

**hmmph fine. same warning as on the first chapter i dont own bleach yada yada.**

**ON TO THE STORY! *enter heroic pose***

**kiorra: ... *sigh* please review or leave a comment so i wont have to deal with this lunatic.**

**im not a lunitic and hush i control u missy.**

**kiorra: ...**

**good now ON TO THE STORY.. AGAIN! LOL xP  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*nnoritoras pov*<p>

"that bitch. yelling at meh to stay in this dumb ass school an yet where tha fuck is she?" annoyed as hell i walk the way to the roof top, where my friends were waiting. it was free period for me.

"nnoritora where tha fuck ya been?" i stop in the hallway jus short from the roof top door. i hated that voice, the voice that belong to the man that was my best friend. i turn around and frown at the smerk plasterd on the teal haired mans face. a low growl hums from my throat.

"woah there tora-ku." he giggles at his lame joke.

"what tha fuck you want kitty." he stops giggling and faces me with a stern frown. i grin in my retaliation. grimmjow was always obsessed with cats so everyone named him kitty.

"wanna say tha' to my fucking face there nnoritora?" his jaw tightens and the playfulness leaves his ice blue eyes. i smirk an lean my head to one side as i scoff.

"ya kno' yer ass wouldn't last a minute." i turn an walk to the door.

"i fucked kiorra." my hand freezes on the knob of the poorly painted door. i tighten my grip. i could feel the metal bend an mold against my hand.

i turn around to see him grin a grin that would put chesire cat to shame.

"wha dyew say there fucker?" i straighten to my full height. grimmjow only being 6 foot 5 inches he was still almost two feet shorter than me. he spreads his feet. and his eyes turn red. his whole deminor changing to seriousness.

i turn to the side as i feel a force hit me in the side of my head. i hit the wall below a window. if the blow was a bit lower im sure i would have fell through the window. i scoff an spit bloody saliva to the side an stand, i flinch from the pain from my side. but ignored it.

"i fucked kiorra real hard an she moaned like a bitch for me. you shouldve seen her, begging me to fuck her harder,to make her scream." he begins to laugh.

my sister kiorra schiffer was my only link to the past i couldnt remember. the only memory i have of when we were kids is me carrying her broken half alive body to our aunt hallibels. before or after that its all blackness.

i look up my eyes turn deep crimson. my pain blends into pure adrenaline. i walk sternfuly to the man before me only taking three steps till im face to face to the body before me.

i could see the detemination in his eyes and the look of that of a winner. his eyes disgusted me all the way to my soul. i hated him i loathed him. and now, i only wished hed fall over dead. i smirk at the thought.

"guess ill help him with that part." my voice laced with death. grimmjows face turns to confusion to my words. an invisible force hits his stomach and another punches his face. the blow sends him through the rooftop floor door. he groans and moves to push himself back up. i step through the hole in the portal.

* * *

><p>*kiorra pov*<p>

"i missed have of my classes." i look at the pink slip the attendence clerk gave me. in all my life ive never been once late or ever missed a class. me the highest averaged student in this school. i scoff at my thoughts of the earlier events.

-flashback-

"A..ah! grimm..jow ha..harder!" i pant as the man behind me, gripping my bruised hips,grunts and moves his hips harder and harder forcing his large organ deeper as it could go.

"fu..fuck kiorra your pussys so god damn tight. to think your slut an ur still tight as your first time." he spanks my ass and i moan the mixture of pleasure and pain. one of his hand lets go of my abused hips and travels to my breast where he overly squeezes and roughly pulls on my hardened nipple. i groan and arch my spine. the teal haired mans breath hitches.

his thrusts had picked up in pace and became unrythmic, he was close an to the feeling of my lower places, so was i. after a few more thrusts grimmjow came inside me. i tighten my grip on my green bed sheets as the full force of my orgasm shook my body. he pulls out and falls to my side, i colapse onto my breasts and gasp for air. i could here him talking and compliment on how great the sex was,while inside i was breaking with every word his mouth spoke.

layiing on my queen sized bed i scoff in distaste and sit up to grab for our disgarded clothes. i throw his pants an shirt to him as i throw my soiled panties into my hamper and rumage through my underwear drawer for another pair to put on.

"damn. i havent has that good of sex since well ever." the annoying man sits up to put his clothes on.

"get dress and leave my house and never come back jagerjaques." i pull on a fresh new pair of panties an bra and slip on the blue and red school uniform.

i hear a scoff as the metal of his belt signals of him putting the contraption on. i grab for my bag and stand in the doorway never looking at him.

"if your still here when i get back from school i will call the police. trash isnt allowed in my house." as the cold hearted words leave my mouth i walk out of my now messy room towards the hallway bathroom. to check on the green haired woman before i leave.

-end flashback-

after grimmjow had forced his way into my house and into my room, he began to fondle me as i was packing for school. the man that is known for his reputation as the bad boy at our school never seemed to leave me alone. ever since i moved here from houco muendo and my brother made friends with the albino version of ichigo kurosaki that damned man wont leave me alone.

"that peice of trash is goin to pay for making me miss my classes." i crumble the slip in my hand. i had arrived after third period had ended.

_'that trash is going to pay for my absenses for class.'_ i sigh in frustration as i walked to the schools cafeteria.

the school was a cream painted three story building that had a few seperated buildings, like the gym and the aggriculture class. inside the main bulding it had two air stair cases that connected the first floor to the second an so forth. the inside wore the schools colors which were on our uniforms. it was hugely funded by the AS family no one really knows who or what AS stands for but the school bored makes sure to please the unknown figure to the fullest. the building also had an olympic swimming pull and a small workout room, seperate of course, all on the first floor. the halls had two thick horizontal lines on each wall made from blue and red.

though if it was me that funded the school i would pick more suitible colors like green and black.

right as i pay for my lunch a loud crash is heard and a cloud of smoke is seen outside the cafeteria door beside the check out. i quickly pay and run out with my lunch in hand. i look at the smoke and notice its coming from the area my friends were always hanging out at lunch. i drop my lunch tray, spilling its contents, i see teal and black figures on the school grounds. i begin running towards the form my eyes turning bright green. even though we couldnt be seen in our sheild forms we knew the physical damage could. i flash step to the scene as both skid across the ground.

'_father is going to be so displeased with these two.'_ i sigh and begin walking to stop but the sudden burst of energy from them made them jump and dash towards one another.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" I rush in between the two men as they rush towards each other. '_idiots'_ i flash infront of grimmjow barely missing the clawed hand aimed for my chest. i smack the hand away and grab him by his shirt kicking him in the side then throwing him to the ground. after grimmjow i dodge the hand tht was aiming for my face swiping it away easily. i kick my brother in the stomach and grab his neck falling to the ground with him below my knee. a large cloud surounds me and my brother, when the smoke clears he's uncouncious.

"sleep brother i'll deal with you later." i quietly state making my way toward the groaning not-dead-yet man. i sigh as i pick the man up by his hair and drag his body to lay beside my brother.

"kiorra, when did you-" his voice was laced with annoyance and hurt. dumb cat lover never knew to jus shut up and pass out.

"be quiet jaggerjaques. i am still very upset with you." i lay his down as "gently" as i could. he hic upd a cry as i sit on his stomache.

"ow fuck." he gasps.

"good night grimmjow." my voice intwined with care as i punch his head making the man limp and unconcious. i stand an released my sheild form. i never really need my sheild form for my brother or the others besides my aunt hallibel and her husband Stark and of course my grandfather Barregan. but i use it so i can see the others.

"aww come on kiorra could ya atleast kept them awake so they could walk themselves home?" a red spikey headed man scratches the side of his head as he looks over my brothers and grimmjows injuries.

"sure if you were ever willing to stop being a lazy watch out for my brother and keep these two apart. then maybe i wouldnt have to keep knocking them out. now pick them up and carry them to my house ill meet you after school."

"ok kiorra." the man picks the bodies up and starts walking towards his red mustang.

"hey renji." the man stops in mid pace on the grass.

"yea what is it."

"make sure grimmjow gets medical treatment for his head. i think i over did it." renji looks at said mans head and scoffs.

"yea sure." he continues walking as i perform a spell to repair the damage and erase the mortals memories that saw the explosion.

"_stupid cat. cant keep himself outta trouble for a minute without wanting to fight."_ i sigh the greenish flash engulfs the whole school.

* * *

><p><strong>soooo lol howd you like it? yeah i hope the length is ok im trying to keep lengthening the chapters but its proving a lil difficult for me lol ^_^.<strong>

**kiorra: why did i punch grimmjow?**

**grimmjow: what the hell shoki!**

**lol oh ull be fine kitty *grimmjow stares* **

**please R&R or comment lol please**

**if you are a lil confused jus asked ok ^_^ im willing to answer ur questions but please leave a name (or fake) so i may put the answer in the next story. **

**THANKS =^.^=**


End file.
